Wanted!
Details Quest Walkthrough Getting started To begin, speak with Sir Tiffy Cashien in Falador Park. Ask if he has any jobs for you, and he lets you know that a clerk has made an error and that you're not actually permitted to be a temple knight. It turns out you have to work as a squire for 5 years. This is too long so Sir Tiffy offers an alternative by exploiting a loophole. He'll then ask you to go see Sir Amik Varze in Falador Castle. Sir Amik Varze Find Sir Amik on the third floor of the Eastern tower in the W hite's Knight Castle and he'll ask you to become a squire after a small conversation. Decline his offer, and the conversation will continue. It turns out that there needs to be a crisis for you to become a knight, so go report back to Sir Tiffy. For some players, Sir Tiffy will not say anything about a crisis until you have spoken to him a few times. Once you've been informed of the situation head back to of the Sir Amik. Amik will tell you the news that a criminal named Solus Dellagar is back, the "infamous murder-mage". Follow the very unclear conversation through to the end and accept his mission. The Communication Orb Now for the age-old last resort, back to Sir Tiffy. It turns out you're just the "agent." Now you'll have to make an item for him, or you could just buy it. You can hand over a law rune, a slayer gem, and a mmololten glass and Tiffy will make it for you, or you can just pay him 10k. Either way, you'll get a Commorb from him. It is needed for the whole quest. You can choose these options on your Commorb: Scan - once in range, you can scan for Solus to find him. Contact - allows you to contact Savant. Use - just your normal, everyday "use" option. Playback - will give you your current and past assignments. If you choose contact, you can talk to Savant. It turns out you should investigate the Taverley Dungeon where the black knights are supposedly at and you should also take a look at the Zamorak Mage that is interested in Runecrafting. Taverley Dungeon Next head over to the Taverley Dungeon, which is in Taverley. From the west bank in Falador, you can use the agility shortcut and keep heading northwest towards Taverley until you see a ladder. Use the ladder and follow the dungeon north, then east, then south past the Animated axes, poison scorpions, chaos dwarves (do not cross the bridge), and finally past the Hill giant, and into the Black knight's rooms. Continue through the double doors and talk to Lord Daquarius in the southwestern-most room. He tells you nothing. Savant will call you. (Use the contact option on the Commorb if she doesn't call automatically.) She advises you not to try to bluff him into giving you something. Go kill a level 33 Black knight and Lord Daquarius give in, begging you not to kill any more of his men. He tells you that Solus is in a place with a lot of fur, but that the fur is not from a bear. Note: The Black Knight kill won't count if you kill it before talking to Lord Daquarius, if you leave the room after the kill, or if you get interrupted during the ensuing conversation. Zamorak Mage Teleport to Varrock and grab twenty unnoted rune essence or pure essence from the east bank. Head south to the chaos altar in Varrock. Talk to the Mage of Zamorak about Solus Dellagar. (If he is not at the chaos altar, go to Edgeville and follow the river into the wilderness. He will be at the end of the river, and he will then tell you to meet him "somewhere" in Varrock, which is the Chaos Altar.) The Zamorak Mage wants your Orb in return for information, but Savant explains that it would be useless to him. He offers to trade his information for 20 Rune essence instead. Talk to him again with the unnoted essence. The mage gives your character the tip that Solus went east. Your character connects "east" with with the previous tip, "fur," and realizes that Solus must be in Canifis with the werewolves. Canifis Either run to Canifis or, if you have completed the Ghosts Ahoy quest, grab your Ectophial from the bank to teleport there. Once in Canifis, use the "scan" option on your Commorb as you walk around the town until you uncover Solus. Solus briefly appears, speaks with you, and disappears. Savant then calls and gives you a clue to Solus's next whereabouts. Chasing Solus From this point on, you'll be chasing Solus throughout RuneScape, and each time you find him you'll receive an item. That item is a hint for where to go next. These items are always random, so here's a list of items that you may receive, along with where you should go: * Banana - Musa Point banana plantation * Blue cape - Champion's Guild * Blue wizard's hat - Wizard's Tower south of Draynor Village, ground floor library. * Bone spear - Dorgeshuun Mines - you'll find a woman but it turns out to be Solus. * Castle Wars Ticket - Castle Wars * Earmuffs - Canifis Slayer Tower. * Eye patch - Brimhaven pub * Fake beard - Ali Morrisane's stall in Al-Kharid. * Fremennik cloak - Rellekka * Fur - Ardougne Market * Giant Frog Legs - Lumbridge Swamp Caves * Goblin mail - Goblin Village * Greenman's ale - Yanille pub * Pastel white (cream) - Tree Gnome Stronghold (in the base of the Grand Tree) * Rune essence/Pure essence (20 noted) - Rune Essence Mines * Toy horsey - Draynor Village, near Diango. * Unholy symbol - Scorpius Shrine, north of the Observatory with all the ghosts. * White Wizard hat - Ground floor at The Tree Gnome Stronghold * King worm - McGrubor's Wood At one point Solus will appear and hit you with a particularly strong (up to 96 hp, depends on your level) Flames of Zamorak. You will be teleported back to Falador, in the White Knight's Castle (with all of your stuff). At the last point you scan (before the rune essence mine) he will summon a level 32 Black Knight to take you out. Eventually you should get some Rune Essence, so head off to whichever Rune Essence teleport spot you want. Scan in there, and Savant will close off possible teleports, to trap him. After a small cutscene, she'll summon some rangers to attack, but he kills them all with Ice Barrage. Go attack him yourself and kill him (he's fairly easy, no specific combat level with 54 hp) and you'll get his hat. Talk to Amik and hand over the hat. Quest complete! He'll explain to you about the new armor system and killing Black Knights. Rewards * 1 Quest Point * 5,000 Slayer experience * Access to the armory of the White Knights Trivia If you are wearing initiate armour when you talk to Sir Amik about quitting the Temple Knights, he will point it out and your character will boast about getting to keep "the cool armour". Knight Rankings In order to increase your ranking, you must kill a certain number of Black Knights. You start off as a Novice at 0 kills, and as you kill more knights, you'll grow in your rank. * Novice - 100 Black Knights * Peon - 200 Black Knights * Page - 300 Black Knights * Noble - 500 Black Knights * Adept - 800 Black Knights * Master - 1,300 Black Knights The White Knight Armory With the completion of this quest, you'll have access to an entirely new type of armour: White armour! Category:Quests